William Blackwood
William Blackwood '''også kalt '''Will '''eller '''Liam er en fullblods trollmanns elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Bakgrunn Sine første 7 leveår levde William i ett lite rom på ett barnehjem sammen med tvillingene Ico og Zico McKiddie. Det var ett nokså stort barnehjem, og siden Will var en av de litt eldre barna, passet han på Ico og Zico som om de var hans yngre brødre. Til både glede og forferdelse for William, ble han adoptert i en alder av 7 1/5. Etter dette har han selvsagt besøkt barnehjemmet ved en hver anledning. Will ble altså adoptert inn i en middel-klasse familie kalt Blackwood i en alder av 7 1/5, i en liten ferieby i England, Scarborough. Så vidt han vet, har hele bunten vært gomper. Det første året bodde han sammen med familien sin i ett ganske så passelig stort hus litt utenfor byen, hvor både han selv, søsknene og adoptiv-foreldrene var lykkelige. Men så klart, fortsatte ikke idyllen så lenge som familien Blackwood hadde håpet på. Når William var ca 8 år gammel, kom adoptiv-foreldrene ut for en bilulykke etter å ha vært på handletur, hvor begge to døde. I baksetet satt broren hans, Zevon, som kom ut av det hele med ett stygt kutt i pannen. Søsteren Val, passet William denne dagen, ettersom hun var 19 når alt dette skjedde. Gutten selv har altså bare kjent foreldrene sine i under ett halvt år, så temaet er egentlig ikke så sårt for ham da han aldri heller har rukket å knytte særlige bånd til dem. Ettersom søsknene allerede var såpass gamle, var begge allerede i god gang med utdannelsen. Da ulykken skjedde, var Zevon egentlig bare på besøk i juleferien, mens Val gikk siste året i den grunnleggende skolen i Engalnd hjemme i Scarborough. Zevon tok da med seg lille William til London hvor han studerte, mens Val fullførte det siste halvåret, før hun også flyttet inn sammen med brødrene. Her bodde de til William fylte 9, før de da flyttet tilbake til Scarborough som de har hatt som ett fast bosted til dags dato. Siden både Zevon og Val har en lang og krevende utdannelse, Zevon som professor innen Engelsk, og Val som professor innenfor barne-psykologi, har den lille familien bedre råd enn de fleste andre. En skikkelig smarting-familie. Selvfølgelig bortsett fra lille, spøkefulle, og rampete William da. Han er tross alt ikke i slekt med søsknene. Will begynte altså på skolen som alle de andre gompebarna etter å ha hatt hjemmeundervisning inntil da, og bodde sammen med søsknene sine i et hus de hadde kjøpt. Litt nærmere byen denne gangen. På skolen holdt han seg i bakgrunnen, og holdt seg unna trøbbel så mye han kunne. Men som magiker kom han seg borti forskjellige episoder, som for eksempel at ballen han spilte basket alene med, ble til en stor hårball, eller skolebøkene han motstrebende leste i, eksploderte foran øynene på ham. Hver gang han prøvde å forklare alt dette for lærerne, ville de selvsagt ikke tro ham, og han fikk som straff enda flere lekser å lese. Hvilke igjen eksploderte. Når han kom hjem med sinte lapper fra lærerne, oppmuntret alltid søsknene ham, sa at lærerne tar feil, og selvfølgelig har William rett. Derfor har Will det med å tro at han alltid har rett, noe mange syntes at er svært irriterende. Ettersom han ble eldre, ble han mer og mer glad i søsknene sine. De ble naturlig nok nesten som foreldrene hans, istedenfor søsknene, men snart kom det enda flere personer inn i livet hans. Elliot og Hannelore, kjærestene til Val og Zevon, flytter inn i Blackwood-huset. De har selvsagt hatt kjærester før, men ingen de har presentert for Will, i tilfelle han ville ta det dårlig. I starten, var han skikkelig usikker på disse nye personene som kom hoppende inn i livet hans, men etter hvert ble han så vant til dem at han virkelig ikke brydde seg lenger. Så da er altså den lille familien på tre, blitt en større familie på fem. Så kommer dagen han får høre om Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, og dette var så klart en stor omveltning i livet til den knapt 11-årige gutten. Han var alene hjemme, ettersom søsknene var ute og holdt hvert sitt foredrag på noen huttiheitaskoler, og Mandy og Elliot var på jobb andre steder. Ringeklokken ringte rundt klokken 1300 denne skjebnesvangre ettermiddagen, og William går trøtt og åpner den, hvor han ser Professor McSnurp stående på trappen. Siden gutten ikke har noen fordommer mot rare antrekk, og skrullete utseende, bad han henne inn ettersom hun virket overbevisende når hun begynte å snakke om skolen hun var professor hos. Når hun hadde forklart ferdig, var gutten så ivrig at han hoppet opp og ned der han sto. Alt han kan huske å ha sagt er Når begynner jeg? og så var eventyret hans i gang. Årene på Galtvort Når dagen endelig kom, og William skulle begynne på Galtvort, var han som alltid tidlig ute. Måten en skulle komme seg til riktig perrong, syntes han at var utrolig morsom og et smart påfunn. Gutten løp igjennom mer av opphisselse enn av frykt for muren, og han var på perrongen allerede en halv time før adgang, så han var nesten først ute med å finne seg en kupè. Avskjeden med søsknene og kjærestene dems var selvsagt trist, men William skalv fremdeles av opphisselse og forventning. Vel inne i kupeen, sitter han og leser i ett blad han har tatt med seg, og en jente kommer inn som den eneste etter ham selv. Det viaste seg at jenta het Skye Healy, og de to ble raskt gode venner, og snakket om alt mellom himmel og jord. Seg selv, hverandre, Galtvort, forventninger til skoleåret, and so on. Kupeen ble fylt opp i løpet av en liten stund, men oppmerksomheten holdt han fremdeles rettet mot Skye. Dette var også første gangen han møtte Didrik Bennet, som senere skulle bli bestekompisen hans. Han hadde nemlig kommet så sent til toget at nesten alle kupeene var fulle, og det var åpenbart den William satt i også. Så Didrik måtte finne seg en annen kupè. I løpet av turen fikk han og greie på husordningen, altså om husene Griffing, Ravnklo, Håsblås og Smygard. Etter å ha fått en grundig forklaring av Skye, var han overbevist over at Griffing var huset for ham. Hun derimot, mente at Ravnklo var det beste huset. Etter å ha kommet frem til den store og imponerende borgen, i små båter hvor han ble plassert sammen med Didrik, Skye og en til han ikke husker, ble de valgt ut i de forskjellige husene. Will ble plassert i Griffing sammen med Didrik, og Skye endte opp i Ravnklo. Bring it on, Magic! 1. klasse For William, var 1. klasse mer som ett eventyr enn skole. Alt var nytt for ham, og hver eneste ting de lærte i timene, var interessant. Kanskje borsett fra Magihistoren, som han for det meste brukte som sovetime, og eliksirer, som han ikke orket på grunn av Professor Slur. I alle de andre fagene, satt han og fulgte med som om informasjonen var mat og han ikke hadde spist på ukesvis. Fyren fikk seg også plenty med venner, og mente at disse vennene kom til å vare gjennom hele livet hans. I løpet av året fikk han seg og en kjæreste, ved navn Zelma Harly, som han ble utrolig glad i. Året gikk som regel til å gjøre rampestreker med Didrik Bennet og andre, flørte med jenter (før Zel kom, så klart), gjøre skolearbeid, være med venner, og å øve seg på rumpeldunk, ettersom ambisjonen hans var å komme med på Griffinglaget. I tillegg til dette, har han rotet seg opp i mye forskjellig slags trøbbel og drama, klart å bli banket opp, og å bli tatt av Professor Uffert etter å ha stinkbombet konoret hennes. Så han har altså fått en god del arr i ansiktet og ett arr på baksiden av hånden sin, som sier Rampestreker er ikke morsomt om en konsentrerer seg godt nok om å lese det. Så klart er William selv totalt uenig i dette, selv om han sa noe annet til Padda, som er Ufferts nye kallenavn. Han har også vært ute i vannet mer enn han egentlig skulle ønske, noe som har gjort ham sjuk til tider, selv om han elsker å bade. Når det kommer til karakterer fikk han: S i Transfigurasjon, B i Formler, Astronomi og Urtologi, A i Forsvar mot Svartekunster, D i Eliksirer, T i og Magihistorie. Sommerferien til 2 Sommerferien til 2. klasse var ikke noe særlig å skryte av. Den gikk stort sett med til å snike seg til flyveturer med Lynkilen, finne på ting med gompevenner fra nabolaget, og øve på gitaren. Dansing, svømming, ATV, alle de normale interessene hans, sånn egentlig. Sendte så klart uglepost med vennene sine, og abbonerte også på Aftenprofeten. Ikke det at han leste så mye i den, var mest for å se på bildene. Ellers var det seminarer med søsknene, og den slags. Same old, same old. 2. klasse Dette året var virkelig ett vanskelig år for guttungen. I løpet av dette året mistet han en del venner, av forskjellige årsaker. Det som gikk mest inn på han var at Zelma Harly døde av en sykdom, men ellers var det folk som flyttet eller ikke ville være venn med ham lengre. Skolearbeidet gikk det om mulig enda værre med, da Will begynner å bli mye mer vandt til alt som heter magi. Altså er ikke alt like spennende lenger, selv om han aldri går lei Transfigurasjon. Det mest positive som kunne skjedd han dette året, var også at han ble jager på Rumpeldunklaget. Helt på slutten av året begynte ting å snu til det bedre, da han ble sammen med Isobelle Linken, altså gikk han ut av skolen det året mer munter enn ellers. Så var det karakterene; S i Transfigurasjon, B i Formler og Urtologi, A i Astronomi og Forsvar mot Svartekunster, D i Eliksirer, og Y i Magihistorie. Sommerferien til 3 Sommerferien til 3. klasse var nesten like kjedelig som sommerferien til 2. Bortsett fra at søsknene tok han med på en lang ferietur, for å slippe unna alt stresset hjemme. Det var bare de tre som dro, så William fikk heller ikke snakket så mye med vennene sine. De var innom mange forksjellige steder i løpet av turen, alt for mange til å liste dem alle opp. Han ble også tvunget til å gå på ett kurs om dannet-het, hvilket han syntes var kjipt. 3. klasse Dette året skjedde det så mye i livet hans at det er vanskelig å huske alt, og putte alt i ett avsnitt. Det startet helt normalt, med de vanlige dramaene og diskusjonene. Men han var sammen med Isobelle nesten hele året, før han fikk i seg en kjærlighetseliksir, og kysset en annen jente på munnen. De slo opp, og han ble knust. Hjertesorg og alt det som kom på kjøpet, i tillegg til at han mistet alle vennene sine på en gang. Gikk ut av skolen i ett rimelig dårlig humør. Skolearbeidet gikk til dunndass. Karakterene kan man bare glemme. Det er kjent at han såvidt besto. Sommeren til 4. Brukte nesten hele sommeren på å deppe, spise, trene og flørte rundt med gompejetner i nabolaget, for å glemme Isobelle. Ble til slutt i mye bedre humør, dro på camping med den lille familien sin, som viste seg at skulle vokse. Kjæresten til broren er altså gravid. Som om ikke alt dette med Isobelle var nok, fikk han også vite hvem de biologiske foreldrene hans egentlig er - eller var. De viste seg å være ett dødseterpar, drept av svartespanere etter at Voldemort forsvant. Nå enda mer såret, men går tilbake på skolen med den innstillingen at han ikke skal sutre. Hvem familien hans egentlig er, vil han skjule for de aller fleste. 4. klasse Dette året gikk som vanlig. Han oppførte seg som en tulling rundt alle jenter med ett pent ansikt på hans egen alder, og prøvde å glemme Isobelle helt. Hvilket ble litt vanskelig siden hun var i såogsi hver eneste skoletime han var i. I hans øyne ble dette også en gyllen mulighet til å gjøre henne sjalu, så han sjarmerte de andre jentene for å få Iso sint. Innimellom resulterte det i ett klaps på kinnet, auch da. Ihvertfall så ble det mindre fokus på skolearbeidet, og mer på jenter og Isobelle-jakt. På slutten av skoleåret virket det som at Iso begynte å slippe han innpå seg igjen, men siden hun er blitt så annerledes var Will egentlig nokså usikker på om det var sant eller ikke. Kjæresten til broren fikk også ungen sin dette året. Igjen er det ikke vits i å nevne karakterene hans. Men han har lovet seg selv å bli bedre før UGLE-heksamenene. Sommeren til 5. klasse Sommerferien ble mest brukt på å barnepasse en skrikende kid, hvilket ikke akkurat falt i smak for Will. Altså, han liker unger, men når det eneste de gjør er å gråte går det kanskje litt langt. Var også mye på besøk hos nabojenta, som nettopp flyttet til Scarborough, og skal visstnok hatt et meget kort forhold med henne. Ikke noe seriøst, og det stoppet brått fordi alt han gjorde var å tenke på Iso. Khambaita-familien Den unge gutten har funnet ut hvem som er den biologiske familien hans er i en alder av fjorten. Som om ikke det var nok å finne det ut, så viste det seg at moren og faren var dødseterem, og at de ble drept av ett par svartespanere etter at Voldemort forsvant. Da de var i live, het de Rafael Khamabaita og Rebecca Khamabaita. Khamabaita-familien's siste arving er da altså William, som nå har arvet hele formuen deres; ett stort nifst herskapshus og ett stort velv i Flirgott. Personlighet og oppførsel Guttungens personlighet er egentlig et sammensurium av forskjellige trekk. Han er tullete, samtidig som han kan være seriøs, og han er snill, samtidig som han kan oppføre seg som en total drittsekk. Når han oppfører seg som en drittsekk er det som regel fordi han tøffer seg, og prøver å være slik han tror alle vil han skal være – men sannheten er at han egentlig er snill som et lam. Unntaket til det er om han virkelig blir provosert, for da kan han bli sint, og han er ikke akkurat kjent for å kontrollere voldsomt sinne. Ikke at han slår noen heller, er som regel hans egne knoker som får et sammenstøt med veggen. Au. Han tror også at han er den kjekkeste gutten i verden, og at han kan få hvem jente han vil, hvilket er sant til en viss grad. Gutten har det med å sjarmere jentene, da han er god med ord(til en viss grad). Når det kommer til sosiale antenner er det noe Will har en god del av. Har ingen vanskeligheter med å sosialisere seg, og er overdrevent utadvendt. Griffing-egenskapene er også noe han ikke mangler mye av, da han både er modig og står opp for det han mener, selv om han er meget påvirkelig når det kommer til folk han er glad i. Selv om selvsikkerheten stråler ut av han, er han likevel nokså følsom, men viser det som regel ikke på grunn av tidligere hendelser. Blid er han også, med mindre han har en dårlig dag eller noe har skjedd den siste tiden. Intelligens har han også, men liker ikke alltid å vise det frem. Mye morsommere å være dum. I tillegg er han ekstremt redd for mørket, av ukjente grunner. Utseende Wills utseende matcher egentlig personligheten hans. Han er nokså kjekk, det kan man ikke se bort fra, og han er utrolig høy. Nå strekker han faktisk en 1.78m over bakken, og teller man med håret er man vel oppe i en god del mer. Håret er nemlig meget bustete og karakteristisk, da det er utrolig lyst og påfallende. Det er halvlangt, og det er veldig sjeldent at han orker å gjøre noe med det, siden det nesten er umulig å temme. Likevel er det ikke håret som er det mest påfallende med gutten – det er hattene han går med. Det er sjeldent å se Will uten en hatt på hodet utenfor skoletimene, og slik har det vært så lenge han kan huske. I ansiktet er det plassert en rekke med små og tynne lyse arr, som små kloremerker. De er ikke store og stygge, men likevel nokså tydelige. Det kommer av en uheldig hendelse fra han gikk i 2. klasse. Kroppen hans er rimelig spinkel og hengslete siden han vokste så mye over kort tid, og har denne gutteaktige formen. Til tross for den spinkle oppbygningen er han også nokså sterk, om det er av betydning. Når det kommer til øynene er de av en klar og mørk blå-tone, som de fleste ville beskrive som pene. Hudtonen er lys, og blir aldri brun uansett hvor mye han er ute i sola. Ikke det at han bryr seg så mye om å se brun ut. Når det kommer til stil er det noe han er opptatt av, da han må «matche stilen til det vakre utseende» som han selv sier. Som sagt går han som oftest med hatt utenfor skoletimer, men ellers på kroppen går han med det meste som matcher. Populært er hvite tank-toper, t-skjorter, tettsittende jeans, åpne skjorter og hettegensere. Altså er han rimelig moteriktig. Uniformen derimot er han ikke så opptatt av, så den kan se rimelig ustelt ut fra tid til annen. Skolearbeid Gutten er ikke særlig glad i skole sånn generelt, men har måttet innrømme til seg selv at en trolldomsskole er mye morsommere enn en vanlig en. Det faget han liker aller best er transfigurasjon, hvor, logisk nok, yndlingslæreren hans underviser. Nettopp husstyreren til griffing, Professor McSnurp. Gutten har alltid vært flink på skolen, men i det siste har han rett og slett begynt å gi mer blaffen. Lekser gjør han bare om de er absolutt nødvendige, og det eneste faget han orker å lese ordentlig på er transfigurasjon. Snittet hans ligger vel så vidt over gjennomsnittet til tross for at han er ett naturtalent med tryllestaven, mens teori er det litt verre med. Han er rett og slett for lat til å lese. Nå er han også blitt prefekt, så han må alltid virke flink for utenforståendes øyne, selv om lærerne vet sannheten. Interesser Fyren har for mange interesser til at det er helt bra for ham. Han er glad i å danse, synge, spille gitar, svømme, og ikke minst; fly. Allerede første dagen med flyvning i 1. klasse, var dette noe han begynte å interessere seg for. Hadde så klart ikke flydd på noen sopelime før i sitt liv, så når han klarte å fly bedre enn fullblods-elever som har flydd hele livet, var dette ett stort sjokk for mange. Derfor er det kanskje ikke så rart at han ble tatt opp som jager på huslaget i rumpeldunk allerede som 2. klassing, og plassert over som speider i 3. klasse. Både McSnurp og lagkapteinen på griffing-laget er svært fornøyd med ham og innsatsen hans for rumpeldunk, da han ofte er ute og trener alene med Lynkilen han fikk av broren for å ha kommet med på laget. McSnurp syntes likevel han kan ha mer fokus på skolen. Referanser ''Galtvortskolen profiler - William Blackwood '' Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Prefekt Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:2012 Kategori:Familie Khambaita Kategori:Britiske trollmenn